


Everybody Hurts Sometimes

by Ginger_788



Series: SongFics [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_788/pseuds/Ginger_788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between fucking and.... making love (ugh!)</p><p>Basically, the difference between Clarke/Niylah sex and Clarke/Lexa sex.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Hurts Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a song. And I couldn't think of anything better....

Clarke wasn’t clueless. She knew that Niylah found her attractive; had known that from the moment she had first met the Grounder. She had taken a chance that first day, turning up at the trading post well after dark on the off-chance that someone would be there; and that someone wouldn’t recognise her and alert both Bellamy and Lexa.

As she snuck into the shop, dragging a boar behind her on a roughly made sling, the attractive older woman had taken the kill from her and sized her up before disappearing into the back, returning a few minutes later with an armful of clothes and knives. Clarke had shrugged her jacket off and removed her ratty, worn grey shirt before pulling on the black tank. She’d noticed the older blonde staring at her, resulting in her pulling the tank over her body torturously slowly. Her abs flexed as she tugged the shirt down, slowly tugging the fabric into place over her breasts. As soon as Niylah had prepared the meat, Clarke had taken her leave, but not without securing the older woman’s name.

From that point on, Clarke made a point of returning well after dark a few times a week to collect freshly cured meat and some human interaction. Niylah created a dye using plants, berries and water ground to a paste to change Clarke’s hair colour. The sensation of Niylah’s fingers in her thick braided hair, massaging the mixture in thoroughly, her head back and neck exposed to the older woman’s eyes, was almost enough for Clarke to talk her way into bed. Niylah taught her close combat fighting, and the first time that Clarke had been pinned on her back on the ground, Niylah straddling her hips with one hand on Clarke's chest and the other holding Clarke's left wrist to the floor, Clarke felt her heart rate pick up.

For weeks, Clarke wandered the woods alone, her thoughts the only company she had. She was more than willing to admit that she was lonely, but simmering anger and rage at the backstabbing bitch had preventing anything more. She was numb, and craved the gentle support that she knew Niylah would offer.  
She hadn’t had recent success with big game, as there was a panther prowling around the woods. Clarke fashioned a lure with a plump, live, rabbit as bait, and climbed a tree to recline on a branch and wait. She held a knife in her left hand and waited as the panther reacted to the lure and stalked closer. Leaping off the branch, Clarke attempted to overpower the cat, but the animal reacted and took a swipe at her as she scurried away. Clarke pulled the knife from the dirt and held it protectively in front of her as the panther charged.

It wasn’t until the panther was shoved off her body that the adrenaline dissipated in Clarke's system and the sting of a wound on her left shoulder started calling. Gently laying a hand on the panther’s side, Clarke murmured ‘Yu gonplei ste odon. (Your fight is over)’, before wincing in pain. Clarke wiped her knife clean on the grass before sheathing it and beginning the trek to the trading post. 

As Clarke dragged the panther inside the building, Niylah looked up and complimented ‘Good kill’.

‘Thanks’ Clarke replied. ‘The usual supplies’. Approaching the stone slab that was the counter, Clarke rested her hands on it, idly glancing around.

‘You always come right after my father leaves’ Niylah pointed out as she crouched down to begin moving the panther. Standing with barely a grunt, she winked when Clarke turned and said ‘Good timing’.

‘I’m in a hurry’ Clarke said, wanting to use some of her supplies to trade for medicines to treat her shoulder.

Niylah shook her head. ‘Right. As always’. She continued to the back of the shop, towing the dead cat. 

Clarke glanced around the shop interestedly as she waited, patience having never been her strong suit.   
It didn’t take long for Niylah to return with a box stacked high with meat. ‘The meat from your last kill’ she told the younger woman as she placed it on the counter. ‘Salted and dried. Minus our share’. As Clarke pulled the box toward herself to check, Niylah placed a bottle of whiskey in front of her.

‘What’s that?’ Clarke asked, suspicious.

‘A drink’ Niylah soothed. ‘For while you wait’. She fetched a cup and poured a generous amount in before handing the cup to Clarke. Clarke watched her pour the drink, her interest piqued by the metal bracelet on the older woman’s right wrist. ‘I’ll be quick with the rest’ she promised before disappearing into the back.

Clarke prowled the store as she waited, examining various objects and contemplated their uses. She was startled when Niylah asked ‘So what did you decide?’ After looking at the older woman, confused, Niylah clarified ‘I told you. I owe you more than this’. Their eyes met in the smoky haze of candlelight, and Niylah implored, ‘Pick something’. 

Clarke gripped Niylah’s wrist and said, ‘Tell me about this’, indicating the metal bracelet. Niylah lifted her eyes and was about to speak when the front door of the shop opened and two Grounder men walked in. Clarke quickly turned to hide her identity as Niylah spoke to the men. As the two left relatively quickly, Clarke heaved a quiet sigh of relief before walking over to Niylah and asking quietly ‘How long have you known?’ knowing instinctively that the men were searching for her.

Niylah grinned and responded ‘How long you been coming in here?’ Clarke nodded her thanks, knowing the older woman was putting a lot on the line to keep her safe. Clarke took a step towards the door, grabbing the box and knowing she needed to leave to put some distance between herself and the Grounders. She didn’t want to put Niylah in danger; she liked the older woman. Niylah quickly said in English ‘I would wait’. Clarke looked at her. ‘Give them a chance to clear out’. Niylah nudged the cup on the counter closer and said ‘Have that drink’. 

Clarke eyed the older woman, not quite trusting. ‘Why are you helping me?’

Niylah sighed. ‘My mother was taken from the Mountain; a victim of the Reaping’ was all she said. Clarke understood instantly. She watched as Niylah moved to the back again. She heard gentle thuds as the meat was salted and readied for drying. Clarke rolled her shoulders, wincing in pain as her left shoulder protested. Working swiftly, she shed her jacket and craned her neck to look at the wound as best she could. Niylah walked back into the main room and saw the wound. Gently taking Clarke's hand, she said ‘Come with me, I’ll clean that for you’.

The older woman carefully guided Clarke to sit on the edge of the bed, lowering herself to her knees to take Clarke's boots off. Straightening, she found a washcloth and small bowl filled with water nearby, placing both on a stool before shedding her own jacket and boots.

‘The cat got the worst of it’ Niylah noted as Clarke huffed a laugh, the older woman squeezing out a washcloth. She carefully shifted some of Clarke's hair before beginning to clean the wounds. ‘No kill marks?’ was the softly voiced question, and Clarke looked over her shoulder to answer ‘My back’s not big enough’. Niylah hummed, accepting the answer, continuing to clean the wounds. ‘Tell me about the Mountain’.

It was obvious that the older woman wanted to know details, to know what justice had been done, but all Clarke was able to offer was ‘There’s nothing to tell. I did what I had to do, that’s all’.

‘That’s all?’ the older woman asked incredulously. ‘You killed our greatest enemy. You wiped them out by yourself’. Clarke had been hearing versions of her deeds at Mount Weather all around the woods; she knew she wasn’t a saint. It prompted her next words.

‘Niylah’ she said, turning around. ‘Would you mind not talking?’ Tact has never been Clarke's friend, and being blunt has helped her more than once the past three months. Niylah gave a short nod, turning to rinse the cloth again. Clarke reached for her hand, decidedly gentle this time, and placed the palm against her bare shoulder before being bold and guiding the hand down to her barely covered breast. Niylah’s gaze checked her hand, before shooting up to meet Clarke's eyes. 

Clarke could read the clear question in light green eyes, before using her left hand to brace herself and taking Niylah’s lips in a deep, heady kiss. She felt Niylah’s hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss, probing at her mouth and granted immediate entrance with her tongue. It didn’t take much before Clarke was pitching forward, guiding Niylah backwards onto the furs and climbing on top. Niylah’s hand brushed her cheek, before both were gliding down clothed sides and gripping at Clarke's firm ass. The kiss deepened, and Clarke felt a surge of wetness pulse between her legs. 

Clarke sat back, straddling Niylah’s hips before tugging down the straps of her tank and bra to curl at her waist, leaning down for a deep kiss. She felt Niylah’s hands on her ass again, before they rolled over and Niylah was on top. The older woman straddled her waist, quickly tugging her top over her head to reveal bare breasts and tossing it on the floor before leaning down for a kiss. Clarke felt soft lips moving down her body, and her hands fisted in the fur, heavy breathing and soft moans filling the air as lips found a hard nipple and sucked on the sensitive flesh.

She couldn’t help but groan as lips and teeth combined to roughly suck a mark on the underside of her breast, a soft tongue following to soothe the mark as one of Niylah’s hands moved to loosen her jeans. More marks were sucked onto her skin as Niylah moved down her stomach, kneeling between her legs. Clarke lifted her hips to help as Niylah quickly gathered her clothes in both hands and tugged them off.

Niylah stared as she revealed Clarke's body, clad only in black panties. Clarke smirked and crooked her finger seductively, encouraging the older woman closer. Their lips met in a deep, dirty kiss as Niylah started gently teasing, her fingers teasing the sensitive skin at Clarke’s hips before dipping beneath the flimsy fabric. Clarke groaned into the kiss as Niylah’s hand dipped lower, fingers finding her clit and rubbing slow circles around the hard nub. Clarke broke the kiss to growl roughly ‘Fuck’s sake, Niylah, just fuck me’.   
Her head fell back into the pillows as Niylah took her words to heart, ripping her panties off to push two fingers inside her soaked core, beginning a rough rhythm and pounding her into the bed. Clarke groaned into the kiss, her hips moving to a staccato beat as her arms wound around Niylah’s neck to keep her there. Soft moans broke the air as Niylah slipped a third finger inside and Clarke lifted her legs to wrap around Niylah’s hips, the older woman instantly starting a punishing pace as her hips joined. ‘Come on’ she groaned, ‘come for me’.

Clarke’s head fell back, a chorus of ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ falling from her lips as long fingers found the spongy spot inside that would make her see stars and started rubbing firmly. Sky blue eyes squeezed shut as her orgasm broke through the walls, a throaty ‘Fuck!’ ripping free. Her orgasm was explosive and rough, rippling through her body in waves.   
Her body slumped boneless on the bed, panting as the last spasms ricocheted through her. Clarke cracked her eyes open as her heart rate and breathing returned to normal; seeing Niylah with a fond smirk gave her a second wind, launching herself at the older woman and rolling them over as they kissed. It didn’t take long for Niylah’s hands to wander, swiftly cupping her ass and grinding against her body. Clarke couldn’t help the soft moan that broke free as Niylah’s hips rocked against her pelvis. 

Swiftly breaking the kiss, Clarke ducked her head to dig her teeth into the sensitive flesh at the spot where Niylah’s jaw and neck met, sucking a rough mark into the skin. Her fingers worked to open Niylah’s pants, quickly pushing two fingers deep inside the heat and wetness when she discovered that the older woman was bare beneath her pants. Quickly starting to fuck in earnest, determined to bring the older woman to climax as soon as possible, Clarke began a line of marks down Niylah’s neck, wanting clear evidence mainly for her own ego.

It didn’t take long for Niylah to begin to tighten around her fingers, and Clarke pushed a third finger inside, her thumb battering the hard clit as she continued her fast rhythm. Niylah’s head fell back in the pillows as a loud, throaty moan ripped from low in her throat, her lithe body pulsing and shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. Clarke used her free hand to pull Niylah’s pants off her body and onto the floor, resuming the fast, punishing pace as the orgasm subsided into aftershocks, determined to bring the older woman to the brink again. Raising dark marks on fair skin, she growled roughly in Niylah’s ear ‘Come for me’, nipping at her earlobe before dragging her tongue over the marks left. A hot gasp in her ear was the only warning Clarke got before Niylah’s second orgasm ripped through her. Niylah melted into the mattress, a content smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> *Pokes head back in front of my computer* Ok, please read and review (constructive criticism only, cheers!)
> 
> Let's not be dicks about it, yeah?


End file.
